La forêt du nonretour
by chiffre2
Summary: .... Je ne veux rien dire pour ne pas gacher le punch . Histoire d'horreur avec Kagura et Hakudoushi.


(ceci est une demande, on m'a demandé une fic d'horreur mettant en vedette Hakudoushi et Kagura. Si vous avez d'autres demandes ne vous gêné pas.)

Kagura revenait d'un rendez-vous avec son démon chien préféré. Il lui avait dit de le rejoindre dans la forêt noire ce qu'elle avait fait et ensemble, ils avaient tenté de trouver un plan pour détruire Naraku. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien pu trouver malgré toute les informations que la démone du vent lui révéla. Après une heure, elle du repartir, si son maitre savait ou elle était elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Au moins, j'ai pu passer du temps avec lui…

Pensa-t-elle en marchant à travers les arbres gigantesques. Depuis un certain temps, la jeune femme s'était considérablement attachée au grand démon youkai. Elle aimait tout de lui, son calme, son charisme, son apparence, sa force et la liste continuait. Oui, Kagura était amoureuse mais rien ne prouvait que ses sentiments étaient partagés… L'élu de son cœur agissait toujours de façon froide et dure malgré sa présence il était donc dure de savoir si lui aussi ressentait des papillons dans l'estomac quand il la voyait…

Je peux toujours espérer…

Ce fut un bruit étrangement familier qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle entendait quelqu'un qui riait, un rire d'enfant…. Lentement, la sorcière du vent se retourna, espèrent qu'elle se trompait. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas… Derrière elle se tenait celui qu'elle détestait le plus APRÈS Naraku….

« Hakudoushi… »

Grogna-t-elle en fixant son petit visage arrogant. Non-challament, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle en lançant, comme si de rien n'était :

« Alors s'est là que tu traines quand tu n'es pas en mission…. Intéressant, je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour le démon chient. Hum….. Je me demande comment le maitre va réagir lorsque je lui apprendrais que tu fais des namours avec son ennemi. »

Il y eut un vent glacé entre les deux personnages. Pour Kagura, ceci était une déclaration de guerre! Bon nombre de fois elle avait supporté cette petite peste sans rien dire mais si ce dernier comptait ruiner sa vie elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Surtout si il voulait faire de son cher Sesshomaru une cible…

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire sale môme! »

Déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Cette réponse ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Haku…. Comme il aimait énerver sa plus vielle sœur, elle se fâchait tellement rapidement.

« Dans ce cas là, arrêtes moi! »

En un éclaire, le petit garçon aux yeux mauves partit en courant entre les nombreux arbres de la forêt. D'abord pétrifié par la réaction de son frère, la jeune femme se repris, il ne fallait pas qu'il atteigne le château avant elle. La course avait commencé… Aussi rapidement que celui qu'elle détestait, Kagura se mit à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru entre les arbres. Les nombreuses branches laissaient des traces sur sa peau clair et elle avait faillit entrer en collision avec l'un de ses grands conifère bons nombres de fois. Mais, cette poursuite la mena à ses fins, elle repéra enfin ce cher Hakudoushi qui tentait toujours de la semer. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelque centimètres de l'enfant, elle lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse. La course était fini, l'heure était maintenant à la lutte. Les deux démons se débattaient chacun leur tour, tentant de tuer l'autre. À la grande surprise du gamin, sa sœur réussit à prendre le dessus sur lui « bang », un coup en plein visage, beaucoup d'autres s'en suivirent jusqu'à ce que Haku arrêtes enfin de bouger…

- Sale petite peste, il était temps que tu saches que tu n'es pas le plus fort.

Aucune réponse….

- Arrêtes de faire ton cinéma sale môme, lèves-toi!

Toujours rien, les yeux du jeune démon étaient grands ouverts mais il n'y avait aucune trace de vie à l'intérieur… Que le néant. Il était mort. Surprise par la tournure des évènements, Kagura prit un temps de réflexion. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tué ce petit monstre alors qu'il se régénérait à l'infini? Mystère…

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas la force de se régénérer….

Pensa-t-elle en regardant la carcasse de celui à qui elle avait du obéir bon nombre de fois. S'était fini, elle l'avait tué. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

« Contente de t'avoir envoyé en enfer sale môme. »

Le vent fut le seul à lui répondre et laissant derrière elle le corps inerte de son petit frère, la sorcière du vent se remit en marche, il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard au château. Elle trouverait bien une excuse expliquant l'absence d'Haku… Un bruit étrange la sortit de sa rêverie, en fait il s'agissait plutôt d'un hurlement de loup…

Tien, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loups dans cette forêt…

Pensa-t-elle sans ralentir son pas. Pour une raison inconnu, elle n'avait pas envie de voler pour le moment. S'était plus facile de réfléchir en marchant qu'en volant et elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à Sesshomaru. Elle entendit de nouveau le loup mais cette fois, il était plus proche… D'autres hurlements s'en suivirent ainsi que le bruit des branches que l'on casse lorsqu'on court.

Mais que ce passe-t-il ici?

Rapidement, elle sortit son éventail, prête à attaquer même si au fond, elle tremblait de peur…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur. J'ai déjà combattu bien pire que des loups…..

- _Tu sais que se ne sont pas des loups_

Elle entendit murmurer à travers les feuilles des arbres. Un murmure presque silencieux qu'elle n'aurait pas entendu si elle aurait bougé ne serais-ce que d'un centimètre. Une voix si petite que la sorcière du vent en vint même à ce demander si elle l'avait vraiment entendu. Tournant sur elle-même, elle ne put repérer qui que se soit….. Éclairant l'obscurité, de grands yeux rouges s'approchèrent d'elle silencieusement….. Brusquement, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose lui sauter au dos, quelque chose de fort, de robusque mais qui n'avait rien d'humains ou d'animal. Lâchant un cri, cette dernière tomba au sol et sentit des milliers de petits clous se planter dans son épaule. Elle poussa de nouveau un cri, un cri de douleur et repoussa de toute ses forces son attaquant qui tomba à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle put alors le voir…

Mais qu'est-ce que s'est que CA!?

Devant elle se trouvait une espèce de chien aux yeux rouge qui pleurait du sang, avec des lames de couteau comme griffe, des clous comme dents et un corps grotesquement déformé avec un pelage aussi noire que la nuit. L'épaule en sang, le premier réflexe de Kagura fut de sortir sa plume et de s'envoler. Elle ne voulait même pas combattre…. Cette chose était trop bizarre….

- _Tu en as peur, avoues-le…_

Encore cette voix……..

Pensa-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Cette fois-ci, la voix avait été plus forte… Complètement effrayé, la démone commença à prendre de l'altitude pour se faire arrêter par les arbres…. Ils formaient une espèce de prison et bloquait le ciel avec leurs branches…

Pourtant tout à l'heure, ils ne bloquaient pas le ciel…… Et puis zut, ce ne sont que des branches, je peux les casser en un éclair.

- _S'est faux et tu le sais bien…_

Ignorant la voix inconnue, la jeune femme se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur les barreaux de sa prison mais après quelques minutes elle s'aperçut qu'en effet, ils étaient incassables.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Des branches normalement sa se casse et sa ne bloque pas le ciel!!!!!!!!

Un bruit la fit sortir de sa rêverie, lorsqu'elle se tourna, des milliers de yeux rouges pleurant du sang la fixaient comme un chat fixe son prochain repas.

- _Ils vont t'attraper…_

_« _LA FERME!!! »

Kagura n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement, rapidement, elle rangea sa plume qui ne lui servait plus à rien, descendit au sol et courra encore plus vite que quand elle avait poursuivit Haku.

- _Inutile de courir, tu sais qu'ils t'auront… Ils sont partout… Et tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont t'avoir attrapé? Ils te dévoreront doucement pour que tu puisse rester en vie le plus longtemps possible et une fois que tu seras morte, tout va recommencer… Pour toujours… Bienvenu chez toi Kagura._

S'efforçant de ne pas écouter cette voix, la sorcière du vent continua de courir et après une heure, elle se mit à remarquer des petits détails….

Le vent….. Il n'y en a plus et les animaux…. Disparues….. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cette forêt….. J'ai…. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est sans fin…. Ca fait plus d'une heure que je cours et aucune sortit……….

- _Il n'y a pas d'entré, il n'y a pas de sortit, il n'y a que la forêt…_

Brusquement, la jeune femme arrêta de courir. Et se tourna dans tout les sens pour essayer de repérer la voix… Mais, plus elle tournait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'en fait s'était la forêt qui tournait autour d'elle…

« QUI ÊTES-VOUS!!!!! QUE ME VOULEZ-VOUS!!!!!!!! »

Hurla-t-elle prise de désespoir. S'est alors que la voix se montra plus clair que toutes les autres fois ou elle l'avait entendu.

- _Tu ne devines pas?_

Elle était là, dans sa tête… S'était SA voix qu'elle entendait. Paralysé, elle ne vit ou ne voulait pas voir les étranges créatures derrière elle. En moins d'une seconde, ils lui sautèrent tous dessus et la dévorèrent, lentement en déchirant sa peau avec leurs clous. Ensuite, elle se réveilla à nouveau dans la forêt.

- _Et tout recommence pour toujours..._

…………………

Hakudoushi jeta un regard au corps inerte de sa sœur.

« J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'est sauté dessus quand elle savait très bien que j'avais ma lance pour me défendre. »

Murmura-t-il à lui-même en observant la trace de sang sur la poitrine de Kagura. Avec un petit sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de commencer à partir. Le vent soufflait à travers ses cheveux et il était presque sortit de la forêt.

« Content de t'avoir envoyé en enfer sœurette… »

Murmura-t-il en sortant des bois et ignorant jusqu'à quel point cette phrase avait du sens…

(On imagine souvent l'enfer comme des flammes avec des démons mais en fait, le mot enfer signifie prison et s'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer dans cette fic ou Kagura est prisonnière et pourchassé jusqu'à la fin des temps.)


End file.
